A Sweet Revenge
by Coldplay-Twilight-Lover-143
Summary: Saw and Twilight crossover fanfic! Summary: After Edward left bella in New Moon, Bella tries to find a new life called happiness. Story Inside! Characters: Bella-Jigsaw Riley Biers-Bella's 'Soulmate' who dies after Edward kills him Edward-Stays the same Jacob-Victim Other minor characters-Victims


Saw and Twilight crossover fanfic!

Summary: After Edward left bella in New Moon, Bella tries to find a new life called happiness. Story Inside!

Characters:

Bella-Jigsaw

Riley Biers-Bella's 'Soulmate' who dies after Edward kills him

Edward-Stays the same

Jacob-Victim

Other minor characters-Victims

Chp 1

Story

BPOV

After Edward had left me, I felt empty, I was nothing to him, and also I wish that I wanted to die for that I wanted happiness. And so I drove to the cliff, just jumped in there and that's when I found my happiness. I saw myself bleeding everywhere, the blood started to mix with the water. I've wanted to test the human nature so badly and so here it is, I fell asleep in the water, hoping never to wake up ever again.

RPOV

I was walking down on the beach when I saw something-A body of a young girl who was bleeding everywhere! I have to go and save her and so I picked her up and looked at her... Wow she's so beautiful... Wake up! She was dying, minutes remained, she might not make it through the hospital! Should I bite her?! And so I bit her and turned her into a vampire.

BPOV

I felt something sharp through my neck and all of the sudden I started to burn, I wanted to scream but I just couldn't.

3 days later-

The pain was disappearing, but my throat was burning and I woke up seeing a guy who I did not knew! "Uh, hello I'm Riley. Do you want to hunt with me?" He asked, this guy was not Edward but he was handsome his voice is charming and his perfect smile made me melt. "Yes, please." I replied, sounding like and idiot. "Ok, let's go then." He responded, And so we went hunting.

EPOV 5 years later

5 years since i left her, and now I'm coming back to get her.

Chp 2

BPOV

Riley and I have been soulmates for 4 years now and we are getting a huge revenge on Edward and so as the Cullens. I've been killing most of the 'bad' people in Forks (Including Jacob), but I love seeing them to die and in pain, just like what Edward did to me. "Riley!" I yelled out across the room, "Yes? I'm just finishing the mask and the 'toy' for him." He tells me back. He had been working in a toy shop for a long time and I just love how to see him making these 'toys' "Okay here it is." He comes down with the things that he'd just made. The mask was pretty scary but it will scare them, and the 'toy' room for them was just extraordinary! I'm so going to torture them! With that, Riley and I made an Evil laugh!

RPOV

How dare the Cullens' leave her? They're so stupid! And with that, REVENGE is the answer for them! Not just Edward but all of them! And so I was very ready for this. TO END THE CULLENS!

BPOV

I also made a new coven and it's called Jigsaw's coven and that was my nickname too. 8 newborn vampires. I was a monster, but I seem to enjoy it rather bieng an old 'pathetic' human.

EPOV

I was back in the old town walking along the trees on my own and then suddenly i felt something hit my neck, and I drifted off to sleep.

1 HOUR LATER

I woke up, seeing nothing it was dark, lights turn on and I was in an old room also with my family! We were all locked up in chains and were turned back to human! But how?!

BPOV

Seeing them in a shocked surprised way. As I turned on the puppet machine, I started spaeking to them saying, "Hello the Cullen family, nice to seeing you again. As you see you are locked up in an old room, around it there are tools to help you to escape! But first of all let me tell you the rules!" As I kept going to tell them them the information very quickly, "Your time starts now!" I yelled, with laughing.

RPOV

These newborns! They're so useless! Bella told me to kill them all if they were useless and so I did. I came back to the 'watching' room. All of the Cullen's are in pain, at last.

Chp 3

BPOV

I went to the room where Riley was, and I told him, "Go inside and kill them all, I will stop the clock and so as the machine. I hope you'll make it." I smiled at him. "As you wish." He responded back. And so he went in and I turned off the machines. And all of the sudden I heard him screaming and it was gone. He was gone! No!

EPOV

At last we killed this guy! I hope we could find our way out, And all of the sudden my body is changing, going back to be a vampire. But slowly it's happening.

BPOV

No! My plan did not work! Where's my newborns? Oh, yes they're useless too! I was getting really angry about this. And they're all turning back to vampires, but slowly, but I have to be quick before it's too late! And so I turned back on again. I heard screaming, and seeing them dying! At last!

5 MINS LATER

EPOV

This is my family's last moment, even me I'm going to die! Useless vampire transformation, it did not work to help me. It was dark, I just want to hide and be quiet, until the police finds me. All of my family is gone because of me. I just want Bella back to me!

BPOV

There was no more screaming, not even a squeal. I checked on my T.V. everyone was gone! Yes! My plan worked. I turned off the machine and went downstairs to clean up a bit. And all of the sudden, I saw someone hiding in a corner with my vampire sense, covered from the machine.

EPOV

I saw someone coming closer to me! I hope this is Bella saving me!

BPOV

As I removed the machine covering the vampire, it was Edward! How can't he die! And he grabs me, wrapping me around him. Yuk! "Bella... Please help me!" He whispered, No way! I'm here to mess you up! "NO!" I yelled across the room, removing him away from me. "W-what?" He asked, " I want you dead! And I felt dead, angry and useless to you! That's why I killed lots of people for most of the time with my soulmate Riley! And my newborns!" I told him, spitting my venom saliva to his face.

Chp 4

EPOV

My Bella has a soulmate, her own coven, a killer and she was a monster! No how could this happen?! This is all my fault! I need her back, the nice Bella but how? "Let me explain, please." I told her, accepting her saliva on my face. "No explanations, Edward! And you are coming with me!" She yelled back.

BPOV  
I grabbed his wrists tightly as I dragged him to the electric chair, it was a small room, with just a chair and electricity running through it. I just wanna hear him scream to death! I puted him to the chair, tying his legs and his arms to the chair. "Please, don't do this Bella. I love you." He said, scared. "You don't!" I replied back, spitting on his ugly face. I started the machine on and I heard him scraming, "AHHHHHH!" He yelled, "THAT'S RIGHT! I WANT YOU TO FEEL IT!" I yelled to him. "NOOOOOO! STOP IT PLEASE! IT'S HURTING ME!" He said it again, "NO! UNTIL YOU'RE GONE IN MY LIFE!" I yelled back, "GOODBYE EDWARD, SWEET DREAMS." I laughed after that. And all of the sudden he grabs me, feeling the electricity running on my body. "I'm not gonna let you go until, you turn it off!" He tells me loudly, "No. both of us here die then." I told tim. I didn't care about it.

EPOV

I pulled her and kissed her on the lips and this electric current ran through us, it felt good. I hope it will work! "I love you." I whispered through her lips.

BPOV

And so I decided to turn the power off, "I love you too and I'm sorry." I told him, letting him getting out of the chair. "Bella... My love, it's okay and I forgive you. Now lets get out of here shall we? I'm being honest and real to you and I felt the same too." He said, he wasn't faking, it was real and this time I believed him. "Yes." I responded. And so we both left the place, hoping to start a new life.

THE END! Please review, review, please! Sorry for my bad spelling! Stupid document don't have a autocorrect! I don't know how to fix it!


End file.
